psychopassfandomcom_es-20200215-history
All Alone With You
thumb|right|300px All Alone With You (オール アローン ウィズ ユー Ōru arōn uizu yū) es el segundo ending de Psycho-Pass, interpretado por EGOIST (supercell). La canción fue lanzada a la venta el 6 de marzo de 2013. Letra Original= 誰かを愛することなんて できるわけなくって だけど誰かに愛されたくて 変わらない昨日がずっと続いたとしても どこにも行けやしないんだ 私とキミ 神さま　どこへ行ってしまったの　ねえ 返事はなくて　いつだってそうだよ Are you still here? You’ll never walk alone あなたと行く どんな罪も 背負ってあげる 道なき道を 歩いてくの あなたと二人で こっちにきて 私に触れて　キスをして もっとめちゃくちゃに したっていいんだよ? いつか誰もが死んじゃって 忘れられてくなら 今確かなものだけを信じるわ 神さま気取りの人が言うの ねえ　人は強いって そんなの嘘だよ Do you agree? I will stay with you あなたの手で 抱きしめてよ 思いっきり 怖がらないで もう大丈夫　私なら その手が汚れて しまったとしても 愛してほしい 私のこと You’ll never walk alone あなたと行く どんな罪も 背負ってあげる 道なき道を 歩いてくの あなたと I will stay with you あなたの手で 抱きしめてよ 思いっきり 望めないものは なにもないから あなたと二人で |-|Romanización= Dareka o aisuru koto nante dekiru wake nakute Dakedo dareka ni aisaretakute Kawaranai kinou ga zutto tsuzuita to shite mo Doko ni mo ike ya shinain da watashi to kimi Kami-sama doko e itte shimatta no Nee henji wa nakute Itsu datte sou da yo Are you still here? You'll never walk alone Anata to iku Donna tsumi mo Seotte ageru Michinakimichi o Aruite ku no anata to Kotchi ni kite Watashi ni furete kisu o shite Motto mechakucha ni Shitatte iinda yo Itsuka daremo ga shin jatte Wasure rarete kunara Ima tashikana mono dake o shinjiru wa Kami-sama kidori no hito ga iu no Nee hito wa tsuyo itte Sonna no uso dayo Do you agree? I will stay with you Anata no te de Dakishimete yo Omoikkiri Kowagaranaide Mou daijoubu watashinara Sono te ga yogorete Shimatta to shite mo Ai shite hoshii Watashi no koto You'll never walk alone Anata to iku Donna tsumi mo Seotte ageru Michinakimichi o Aruite ku no anata to I will stay with you Anata no te de Dakishimete yo Omoikkiri Nozomenai mono wa Nani mo naikara Anata to futari de |-|Traducción= No hay forma de que pueda amar a alguien Pero, quiero que me amen Incluso si el ayer continua así por siempre No iremos a ninguna parte, tú y yo Dios, ¿A donde has ido? Hey No hay respuesta, siempre ha sido así ¿Todavía estás aquí? Nunca caminarás solo Iré contigo No importan tus pecados soportaré todos Un camino sin ruta Caminaré contigo Ven aquí Sienteme, besame ¿Quieres ser más temerario? Está bien Si un día uno de nosotros muriera y fuera olvidado Ahora, creeré en las cosas que son ciertas Dios, alguien que amo me dijo algo Hey, dijo que la gente es fuerte Semejante mentira ¿Estás de acuerdo? Me quedaré contigo Con tus manos abrázame Con todo tu corazón No tengas miedo Estarás bien, si estás conmigo Aún si esas manos se ensucian incluso más aún Quiero que me ames sólo a mi Nunca caminarás solo Iré contigo No importan tus pecados soportaré todos Un camino sin ruta Caminaré contigo Me quedaré contigo Con tus manos abrázame Con todo tu corazón Algo que no puedas desear no existe nada Tú y yo Video thumb|center|335 px Enlaces * [http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/psychopass/ppaawy.jis Letra original tomada de AnimeLyrics] * [http://mahou-kashi.blogspot.com/2013/03/egoist-all-alone-with-you.html Romanización y traducción por Mahou Kashi] Categoría:Banda sonora